1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for stabilizing the flight of an arrow. More particularly, this invention pertains to an improved fletching that is particularly useful for controlling a lightweight, high speed arrow of the type employed in competitive archery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fletchings are conventionally mounted to the rear end of an arrow to provide flight stability, three or four of such fletchings being equally spaced about the periphery of the arrow's shaft. Historically, feathers have provided the recognized fletching material for use by archers. More recently, synthetic plastic fletchings have gained acceptance. This innovation has opened a range of opportunities for creative design not formerly possible.
Archery has also experienced a "materials evolution" in terms of arrow fabrication. While arrows of both aluminum and wood composition have been known and used competitively for many decades, recent times have witnessed the advent of high speed, light weight arrows of carbon composition While such arrows provide many potential advantages for the archer, so-called "flutter" or instability at long distances has been observed by top-notch archers when using carbon shaft arrows.